<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Step by belizafryler (embracedself)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207512">A Quiet Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler'>belizafryler (embracedself)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion of Adoption, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff no angst, fluff no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins, Cassandra, and a quiet step towards a brighter future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok fair warning, this is my first time writing Casskins. I'm trying, but I don't know for sure if my characterization is OOC or not!</p><p>Comments feed the soul, so comment and let me know if I should continue this. Thanks for reading me!&lt;3</p><p>if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!</p><p>aka.....</p><p>
  <i> <a href="https://www.patreon.com/embracedself"> get access to new stuff here! </a> </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, they—  the Librarians in Training, and Flynn, Eve, and Jenkins had realised that the bigger a group could be, could sometimes be better. The more people in your circle, the more that care about you—  it was all the greater impact when you were gone. That left a ripple effect; and it showed you mattered. In the end, can you ask for much more than to matter?</p><p>Galahad, or as he was known to his more recent friends, Jenkins could not. He had a weekly session of Dungeons and Dragons with Jeff and the rest of his friends. He also had Cassandra, who was resolutely sticking to him like he were glue of some sort. Perhaps the Elmer variety?</p><p>Jenkins was in the middle of putting away another artifact, pondering on the variations of glue that stuck him to Cassandra, when in walked that very same redhead. “Good afternoon, dear.” Jenkins greeted her. “You look upset. Did something happen at the library?” Cassandra volunteered every other week to read to the children.</p><p>He put away the artifact as he watched the woman, strong as she was, begin to shake. “What is it?” He repeated, worried in earnest now. “Eve? Flynn? One of the boys?”</p><p>“No, no. Everyone’s fine, except Jackie.” Cassandra replied with a frown, settling herself in a chair as she waved him off, to return to the artifact if he chose. Doing this, moreso to fidget his hands than anything, he returned to the questioning.</p><p>“Jackie?” He prompted. “From the library, right?”</p><p>“That’s right.” Cassie nodded. “She’s a little girl, twelve or thirteen. And her foster parents are kicking her out.” She worried her lower lip.</p><p>“That isn’t right,” Jenkins said levelly. “What are you going to do about it?” The man asked, beginning to feel as if she was asking a much larger question.</p><p>“Well. The Library is great, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not really a home, so it’s not like I can just… fix it to be one.” Cassie pointed out. “As much as I’d love to raise a child —  I’m not sure that’s stable in terms of the law.” A small smile played on her lips now.</p><p>“So.” Jenkins stared at her. “What is it you’re asking, Cassandra? Quit pandering, you know I hate pandering.” He clucked at her.</p><p>“I want to get a house outside of the Library, and foster-to-adopt Jackie.” Cassandra managed to say it all at once, straight faced and all. He was impressed.</p><p>“Okay.” Jenkins agreed. “We should set to doing that immediately, if we want to have it happen at any rate worth mentioning.”</p><p>“You’re okay with this?” Cassandra checked, sitting up straighter in the chair. “Really? You realise we’d be like—  Parents.”</p><p>“Parents. A novel idea,” Jenkins nodded. “I don’t know what type of father I will make, but I’m sure I am willing to try. For you.” He offered.</p><p>“You’re like a Dad to Flynn, I’m surprised he hasn’t been grounded yet.” Cassandra stood, smiling as she went over to kiss Jenkins’ cheek. He stood still, letting her do just that. “I’ll get everything sorted about adoption, if you can sort the actual house? We’d want to be close to the Library still.” She suggested.</p><p>“I can do that. And the others? Are they to know about this?” Jenkins asked in a low voice, swooping down to return her kiss.</p><p>“Yes,” Cassandra decided after a pause. “Jackie’s not going to be kept in a closet, after all. I’ve been talking with the Library over whether or not Jackie would be welcomed in, too. I think she might be.” A future Librarian, raised by a Librarian and the Caretaker. It could be revolutionary.</p><p>“Excellent.” was all that Jenkins commented. They had work to do., and little time to prepare for a child in the Library—  at least temporarily.</p><p>That was alright. They’d figure it out.</p><p>Needless to say, it was Flynn who first broke the silence when Cassandra made the announcement of a new member of their little family. Letting out a whoop, he clapped Jenkins on the shoulder.</p><p>“You’re going to do just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>